WolfStar in One-Hundred Words
by NeonDomino
Summary: Drabble Collection for 'The 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge'. Mostly WolfStar drabbles approximately one-hundred to three-hundred words long. (Some may be longer though). This may also feature other Marauder Era characters.
1. New

**I am participating in the 365 Days of Drabble Challenge.**

**I will be writing a short drabble (around 100 words long) each day from the list of provided prompts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One. Prompt: NEW<strong>

* * *

><p>It was new for him. New to be surrounded by so many others when he had grown up with so few people. He had a chance not many of his kind had.<p>

The chance to learn magic.

He had a wand like other Wizards did - Cypress wood, Unicorn hair. Ten and a Quarter Inches. He measured it to make sure.

But most of all, he had friends.

He would prove to Dumbledore that he deserved his place in the school. He was going to make the most of these opportunities.

He was going to be more than just another Werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words about Remus Lupin.<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	2. Glory

**Day Two. Prompt: Glory.**

* * *

><p>There was no glory in Slytherin, despite what his parents said. He had grown up around Slytherins. He had seen how cold and calculating they could be. Why would he want to be one of them?<p>

Glory and fame meant people liked to pretend to care whilst looking to stab you in the back.

Sirius didn't want to pretend. He wanted people who truly liked him for him.

His parents told him that there was no glory in befriending blood-traitors, mud-bloods or half-breeds either, but Sirius didn't care. Glory meant nothing to him. His friends would always be much more important.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words on Sirius Black.<strong>

**Review Please. :)**


	3. Snow

**Day Three - Prompt: Snow.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black had never set foot in snow before Hogwarts.<p>

When he finally did, Sirius found he loved the way it crunched in a satisfying manner underneath his feet. He was so distracted, he didn't see the snowball coming towards him.

"Sirius," James yelled. Sirius looked up and the snow hit him in the stood there, shocked, uncertain how to respond.

"I've never been in a snowball fight either," Remus offered.

Sirius scooped up some snow and started to pat it into a large snowball. "Is it a fight to the death?" He asked. "How good is your throw, Remus?"

* * *

><p><strong>100 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	4. Heart

**Day Four - Prompt: Heart**

* * *

><p>The voice from his mother's Howler rang out across the Great Hall. Laughter erupted from the Slytherins, and Sirius' fists clenched as he stood and stormed out.<p>

Remus was only seconds behind him. In the dorm, arms wrapped around him, calming him in ways he had never expected. A hand softly stroked his hair; Sirius' face was buried in his friend's shoulder.

Could Remus feel Sirius' heart pounding against his chest?

His racing heart had nothing to do with Remus' arms around him or the soothing words Remus was whispering to him.

He wondered if Remus' heart was racing too.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words.<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	5. Starlight

**Day Five - Prompt: Starlight**

* * *

><p>Huddled together in the starlight, they watched the stars in silence. They were beautiful, but they didn't compare to the star sitting next to him.<p>

The blanket was slightly too small, but Remus didn't mind that Sirius was so close. Their hands were side by side, and Sirius' little finger had curled around Remus'.

it made Remus agitated. Did this count as hand-holding? Trust Sirius to not be clear about things.

Almost as though Sirius could feel his agitation, Sirius slid his hand over Remus'

Remus looked back up at the stars with a smile wide enough to rival Sirius'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**100 words.**


	6. Uncertainty

**Day Six - Prompt: Uncertainty**

* * *

><p>Remus woke up, his sheets tangled around him, his body drenched in sweat and he tried desperately to catch his breath.<p>

Did he really dream...

No, it couldn't have been, could it?

Remus pushed down a wave of uncertainty as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Surely he didn't just have a dream about his best friend. More specifically, a dream about his best friend underneath him, moaning his name, begging for "More Remus, Oh Gods, more!"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. This happened with close friends. He didn't want Sirius in that way... right?

* * *

><p><strong>100 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	7. Breakfast

**Day Seven - Prompt: Breakfast**

* * *

><p>Remus hissed as his wrist brushed the silver dish.<p>

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking very eager for the answer. He made a grab for Remus' wrist, but Remus pulled away.

"The dish is hot."

Sirius touched it. "It doesn't feel that hot, Remus." He looked suspiciously at him.

"I've very sensitive skin," Remus whispered, turning back to the sausages. As he very carefully picked some up with his fork, Sirius turned to the other two twelve year olds.

"I told you so," he mouthed.

The trio looked back at Remus as he ate, and Sirius quietly counted how many days were left until the next full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>107 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	8. Achievement

**Day Eight - Achievement.**

* * *

><p>Sirius rushed to meet Remus.<p>

"Here it is, my latest achievement," he said when Remus appeared. He waved the paper in Remus' face.

"What?" Remus asked, grabbing for it.

"Cooking class."

"You learnt to cook?" Remus asked, disbelievingly. "When did you start this?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm a natural."

"Are you getting sick of takeaways?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Now's as good a time as any," he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Remus, I'd really like to cook you dinner, would you come over tonight?"

"Sure," Remus replied, blushing as Sirius entwined his fingers with Remus'.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count - 99 words.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	9. Obsession

**Day Nine - Prompt: Obsession**

* * *

><p>James stare across the table, smiling at the witch that was pointedly ignoring him. "So pretty and green," he sighed, looking at her eyes.<p>

"Obsession isn't healthy," Sirius commented.

"Look, I don't tell you that you're obsessed when you start going on about how Remus' eyes are so amazing and beautiful and you could stare into them all day, so let me stare at Lily's."

He heard the sound of cutlery drop, and looked away from Lily, meeting Sirius' angry look. He realised what he had said and turned to a shocked looking Remus, who was looking between them.

"Shit," James whispered, jumping out of his seat and running.

* * *

><p><strong>109 words<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	10. Flutter

**Day Ten - Flutter**

* * *

><p>"Sirius... I don't think I can hug you anymore," Remus said.<p>

"Oh that's... fine," Sirius said disappointedly.

"No, don't get upset. It's just it makes me feel... strange."

"Strange?" Sirius asked, his head snapping up towards Remus.

"I get this weird... feeling. Fluttering. I don't know why, but it's only you."

"I feel the same thing," Sirius said, smiling.

"What does it mean?" Remus asked, as Sirius moved closer to him.

"It means..." Sirius began, wrapping his arms around Remus and pressing their lips together.

Remus' eyes closed, his arms moving around Sirius.

So, _that's_ what the strange flutter was.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words<strong>

**Review Please**


	11. Breeze (Poetry)

Day Eleven - Prompt Breeze

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup.** Write Poetry/Freeverse. Prompt: Wingardium Leviosa.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is bad, but I picture Sirius Black writing terrible poetry to Remus...<strong>

**Although it probably would have been better than mine.**

* * *

><p><span>To my beautiful Remus.<span>

Your nightly howl is my favourite song, resounding in my soul

Your eyes send me into a trance and then I lose control

When I'm not around you, I can hardly breathe

You mean everything to me, I never want you to leave

That's why I'm writing this - I just need to say

I want to be with you today, all day, every single day!

It feels as though someone cast Wingardium Leviosa on my heart

It feels so light when I'm around you, I can't bear when we're apart

I thought this would be easier - I admit I thought it would be a breeze

But it's hard to make this rhyme, so Remus, I beg you. Please!

I'd like to wrap you up in my arms and keep you there forever

I love you and your furry little problem, and I want you and me to be together

You know this poem made you smile, you're probably laughing off your head

But you better stop that laughing and come and find me - I'm naked in your bed

Lovingly written by Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh bloody hell, this is awful. I'm just laughing right now at how bad it is.<strong>

**Credit for the first line: '**Your nightly howl is my favourite song, resounding in my soul' goes to CUtopia

**So... opinions please on my first attempt at poetry lol.**


	12. Unpopular

**Day Eleven - Unpopular**

**Randomly Generated Prompt Competition - Prompt: Trash**

**This turned into a bit of a muggle!AU in my head.**

* * *

><p>Remus kept his head down as he walked through the school. The rumours circulating about his sexuality had left him quite unpopular. The day before, someone had shoved him into the trash.<p>

He didn't speak to anyone as he slid into his seat beside Lily.

"Is it true?" She whispered. He hesitated before his head gave the slightest nod, and her eyes widened.

Moments later, her hand covered his to show that she was still there for him. She was still his friend.

At lunch, Malfoy and Snape cornered him, scaring him, when a hand grabbed his. He felt himself being pulled along, sandwiched between three other boys as though they were his bodyguards. Ones he had barely said more then three words to outside class and revision clubs.

The hand didn't let go of his, and his eyes met the grey of Sirius Black. Sirius' eyes flicked down to their joined hands, before looking into his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Remus couldn't fight a smile, and Sirius' perfect lips mirrored it.

* * *

><p><strong>173 words<strong>

**I really want to make this a one-shot. Thoughts?**

**Review Please :D**


	13. Ruined

**Day Thirteen - Prompt: Ruined**

**Marauder's Era Competition: **YOUR CHARACTER LOSES SOMETHING OF VALUE TO THEM. Lucius Malfoy. Prompts: Close, Fast

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes on Narcissa Black.<p>

She was the most beautiful girl in school and it only made sense that he ask her to the ball. He had left it quite late, amused that so many girls had told anyone who asked them 'maybe' just in case they were the one that Lucius would ask.

He had made sure to look extra good that day. His hair shone and his eyes moved across every girl who was eagerly waiting to hear who he was going to ask.

A rumour had somehow been started that he'd be asking someone at dinner. Knowing all eyes would be on him, he decided it was the perfect time to ask Narcissa Black to be his date.

He ate fast, bringing the pumpkin juice to his lips and draining his drink. He paid little mind to the spicy after-taste of the juice as he prepared himself.

He cleared his throat, and the girls all looked at him in hope.

Then silence.

He tried again, but he couldn't speak. No words were coming out.

His voice was gone.

His eyes met Narcissa, who looked at him eagerly, before he looked over towards the Gryffindor table in suspicion. He glared at the four boys who were laughing, causing one to cower.

When he looked back, Narcissa had turned her back on him. Barty Crouch had had the audacity to come over and ask her to the ball.

Lucius had been so close, but the blasted Gryffindors had ruined everything.

Narcissa looked back at Lucius as though waiting for him to step in, but Lucius couldn't. Whatever was in that spicy tasting pumpkin juice had made his voice disappear. He could only watch in horror as she turned back and nodded her head.

Sirius Black and his little gang would pay for this.

* * *

><p><strong>This may have been inspired by a conversation I had with Rayniekinnz :)<strong>

**Review Please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>311 words<strong>


	14. Heaven

**Day Fourteen - Prompt: Heaven**

* * *

><p>Sirius fell through the veil, and kept falling. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact but none came.<p>

There was a sudden silence.

He opened them again, expecting to see the fight still happening, but there was nothing.

Just quiet.

A flash of red and a woman was clinging to him.

"Sirius, oh Sirius," came a voice that he had almost forgotten.

"Lily?" How are you here?" He asked. He looked around again. "Where is here?"

"Sirius love..." she looked behind her and Sirius followed her gaze, looking into the eyes of his best friend.

"James?" he croaked, and James' arms were around him too. He closed his eyes and held them both tight.

He finally stepped back, opening his eyes again. His gaze fell on a figure standing behind James and Lily, watching him nervously.

Regulus.

He rushed to his brother, grabbing the shorter wizard and hugging him tightly. The other wizard clinging to him.

"We're only waiting on one now," Lily said.

"Remus," Sirius said, his smile dropping as he let go of Regulus. "Oh Merlin, I've left Remus alone."

"He'll be here soon," James said. "Let's hope it's not too soon... but when he arrives, you have forever."

"You'll feel when Remus arrives, just as we felt you arrive," Lily said. "And you'll be right there the moment he opens his eyes."

"Come with us, there are so many people who want to see you," Regulus said and Sirius followed them, almost at peace. He just needed to wait for Remus.

And when Remus did arrive, they had forever.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**268 words**


	15. Competition

**Day Fifteen - Prompt: Competition**

* * *

><p>"What are you writing?" Sirius asked, trying to peek over James' shoulder.<p>

"Shh, I'm concentrating," James replied.

"On what?"

"You know Lily's creative writing club? Well, she's holding a competition for the best short story."

"And you want to win?" Sirius guessed.

James nodded, his quill moving across the parchment.

"James pulled Lily into his arms, and looked into her emerald green eyes, which were filled with -" Sirius read.

"Go away," James snapped.

"Mate, you're the one writing it... do you want help?"

James shook his head. "Look, if you are so interested, why don't you write your own?"

Sirius sank down on the sofa next to him, pulling a quill and a bit of parchment from his bag, and dipped it in James' ink.

"Sirius Black only wanted to take a shower that morning, but when Remus Lupin walked into the showers half naked, Sirius' plans changed," James read out after a minute. He looked back up at Sirius.

"You're writing porn, aren't you?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Sirius said. "Isn't yours porn too?"

James shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>182 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	16. Song

**Prompt Sixteen - Song**

* * *

><p>Remus was glad that he allowed Sirius to drag him to the concert. His eyes were on the band, but his full attention was on Sirius who had given up jumping around. Sirius was now standing being him, his arms around Remus' waist and chin on Remus' shoulder.<p>

_"So why would I cry if you ever left me, maybe 'cause you're all I'm livin' for, with every heartbeat I want you madly, it's in my blood to always love you more."_

Remus shivered at the words Sirius was singing into his ear, and was it his imagination or was Sirius holding him even tighter?

This was quickly becoming Remus' favourite song.

* * *

><p>'Love you more' by the Buzzcocks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>111 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	17. Thief

**Prompt Seventeen - Thief**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black curled up under his covers and let his hand feel underneath his pillow for the folded jumper.<p>

His fingers closed around it and he pulled out out, burying his face in the item, and breathing in a scent that relaxed him, that calmed him.

He cuddled into the pillow, the jumper against his skin when he heard the curtain open.

"Sirius, I can't..." Remus started, before he saw the jumper that his best friend was cuddling. All thoughts about his missing book were gone.

They pair of them stared at each other for a long moment, before Sirius slid the jumper back under the pillow as though nothing had happened.

"You alright, Moony?" he asked.

Remus looked at the pillow that was hiding the jumper and back at Sirius.

"I've been going on about a jumper thief for six weeks and its been you all along?" Remus said.

"I only borrowed it," Sirius replied.

Remus pushed his hand under the pillow and took the jumper back to his bed.

Sirius frowned. Now how was he going to get to sleep?

* * *

><p><strong>182 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	18. Home

**Prompt Eighteen: Home**

* * *

><p>"This is it," Remus said, leading the way to a small cottage. One Sirius remembered so well. "It's not very big, it's my parents old -"<p>

"It's perfect," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him close. "It's home."

After all, Sirius' home was wherever Remus Lupin was.

He gently kissed his Werewolf.

They were finally back together. They had discussed it before but agreed to wait until the war was over. To help Harry first.

Now the war was finally over, and today was their new beginning - their new start.

They could now finally plan their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	19. Victory

**Prompt Nineteen - Victory**

**Also written for the Amateur Divination Game Challenge - Prompt - **Would you be willing to lie to a court for a close friend?

* * *

><p>"I have called you all here, for the trial of Remus 'Moony' John Lupin. His crime - stealing and eating all James Potter's chocolate frogs. The punishment if he's found guilty - Remus will have to do the kitchen runs every day for a month."<p>

"James, what about over the full moon," Sirius asked.

James paused.

"He will be excused from this over the full moon," James decided. "How do you plead, Remus?"

"He pleads not guilty," Sirius stated.

James looked at Sirius.

"I'm his lawyer," Sirius said.

"And Remus' Whereabouts during lunch?"

"I was taking a walk," Remus replied.

James looked around at the three Marauders.

"I call Sirius Black to the stand."

Sirius got up and walked to the 'stand'.

"Shouldn't we call Remus to the stand properly?" Peter asked.

"It's always Remus when chocolate goes missing," James said. "These are just formalities. We have to go by the rules and all Marauders will stand trial for their wrongdoings." He turned back to Sirius. "Now where were we? Oh right. The missing chocolate disappeared at lunchtime today. Did you see Remus Lupin during this time?"

"I spent the whole lunch hour with him," Sirius claimed.

James frowned. "But... so it wasn't Remus."

He turned to Peter. "Peter, as the only Marauder without an alibi, you will stand trial for the missing chocolate."

"Can we go now?" Sirius asked.

James nodded as Peter stepped onto the stand, and Remus and Sirius headed out of the castle.

"Why did you lie and say you were with me?" Remus asked.

"Because we're friends," Sirius replied, taking a seat. Remus dropped down next to him. "This is a victory, Remus. Do you want to celebrate?"

Remus nodded his head. "Sure."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of items.

"Chocolate Frog?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**300 words**


	20. Pain

**Prompt Twenty - Pain**

**Musical Chairs - Revolving Prompts: - "I wish you never existed, because then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!" said [dad] to [his oldest child].**

* * *

><p>"You are a disgrace," Orion Black shouted. The man standing between Sirius and his only means of escape.<p>

"And I'm going to stay one," Sirius replied. "I'm not signing up with Regulus' little gang and I'm certainly not marrying some pure-blooded bitch."

Sirius watched his father's face turn red.

"I wish you never existed, because then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!" said Orion to Sirius. "I wouldn't have had such a insolent, depraved, disrespectful child."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked your own cousin," Sirius replied. "It's really a bit sick when you think about it - she's your family and you shagged her. It'd be like me shagging Narcissa; completely twisted. No wonder we're all fucked up."

He fell to his knees as pain shot through him at his words. He knew his father would have done it whether he spoke or not.

He could hear Remus' voice in his head, telling him to stop talking, but he ignored it.

"Is that why they made you marry her? Because you couldn't control yourself? Did you just pretend that she wasn't related to you when you banged her?"

The pain shot through his body again, as though knives were tearing at his skin. Finally it let up and Sirius looked up once more.

"You're to stop seeing that half-blood," Orion ordered.

"And if I don't?" Sirius asked, knowing that he'd never give Remus Lupin up.

The curse began again, and Sirius was in agony. The only coherent thought in the back of his head was 'Remus is worth it.'

**...oOo...**

A couple of hours later, James and Remus followed Dorea and Charlus down stairs as the floo activated. A dark-haired boy crawled out of it before falling to the floor.

"Sirius, what happened?" James shouted, both boys rushing forward.

"Told him I'm not marrying anyone, not joining the Death Eaters. Told him I'm not going to stop seeing Remus. I've been disowned."

He drifted out of conciousness as arms wrapped around him. He was safe. He was with the Potters and with his Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>345 words<strong>

**Review Please. :)**


	21. Library

**Prompt 21: Library**

**Marauder's Era Competition. Task: **YOUR CHARACTER HAS A FIGHT WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND.** Character:** Frank Longbottom, **Prompts**: Disappointment, Test, "It wasn't like I wanted it to happen."

* * *

><p>Frank was in the library studying for his N.E.W.T's. He wanted to make his mother proud and get full marks in everything, but his best friend Alice hadn't shown for their study session.<p>

As he read through his Herbology notes, he finally heard a chair scrape across the floor and Alice dropped into the chair next to him.

"Sorry," she said, dropping her bag onto the table. "I'm so sorry, I was on my way here and got sidetracked."

"It's okay," Frank said, smiling at her before turning back to his notes. "Herbology?"

"It wasn't like I wanted it to happen, I hate knowing you're sitting here waiting for me and I tried to get here as soon as possible."

"It's okay," he repeated.

Alice opened her bag, pulling out her Herbology textbooks.

"I've got a date to the Yule Ball," she said, excitedly, unable to hold it in.

Frank looked up from his notes, meeting Alice's eyes.

"Benjy just asked me. That's why I was late," she continued.

Frank looked back at his notes, a surge of anger and disappointment both rushing through him. Benjy knew how he felt about Alice.

Benjy was a dead man.

Shoving his notes back into his bag, he pushed his chair back.

"Frank?" Alice asked, confused. "I thought we were going to study?"

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not in the mood anymore," he replied. It hadn't been the first time she was late to meet him, and he wondered how long she had been meeting up with Benjy behind his back.

Not that it was behind his back because it's not like she was his or anything, but Benjy knew.

"But... we were going to test each other?"

"I'm sure Benjy is happy to help you," he couldn't help but snap. He didn't meet her upset gaze, knowing if he did, he'd break. Frank turned away and walked from the library.

Alice stared after him. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>I just pictured him as the shy type that's secretly in love with his best friend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>338 words<strong>


	22. Stay

**Prompt Twenty-Two - Stay**

**Twister Challenge: First Line: **The bed was unmade, the pillows thrown to the floor and his boots on the rug, just the way he left it.

* * *

><p>The bed was unmade, the pillows thrown to the floor and his boots on the rug, just the way he left it.<p>

But Remus wasn't where he had left him. Remus had snuck out of the bed.

Again.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair in complete frustration. He had gotten out of bed and snuck to the bathroom, hoping not to wake Remus. He had hoped to get another hour with Remus in bed before Remus even considered going back to his own room. Sirius had planned on convincing Remus to just stay in his room - in his bed.

Sirius didn't see what the big deal was - so what if James saw Remus coming out of Sirius' room? Or if he saw Sirius leaving Remus' room? Surely it was time they told their friends that they were together?

That they were in love, that they had been together for a couple of years.

Would it be so hard to tell their friends that they had fallen in love back in Hogwarts?

Sometimes he wondered if Remus was ashamed of him - of them and what they had. It was fine to be gay when they were alone, but Merlin forbid the world find out they were in love.

Remus wouldn't even mark him, scared that someone would see the mark and find out the truth.

As he contemplated this fact, not for the first time, he felt his good mood from the previous night evaporate, leaving him feeling empty. He slid back into the bed, moving to the side Remus had been laying on. It was still warm and he clutched Remus' pillow against his chest. It smelt like Remus, causing Sirius to sigh.

Sirius couldn't carry on like this any longer. Remus needed to know it was all or nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very appreciated :)<strong>

**301 words**


	23. Surprise

**Prompt Twenty-Three - Surprise**

* * *

><p>"Moony, I picked the sofa up," Sirius called, pushing the sofa into place and watching for Remus to come out of the bedroom.<p>

Remus smiled at him and his gaze fell onto the sofa. Sirius could see that Remus was confused, but that was okay. It was a surprise after all.

"Sirius, didn't we agree on the chocolate coloured one?" Remus asked.

"I know," Sirius replied. "But that one was quite plain really. I mean, we didn't look around the shop properly at all. I just know if you saw this one before, you would have agreed that it was the one for us."

Remus stared at their new sofa again, trying to find something to like about it. It wasn't easy at all.

"Well, it's... an interesting shade of purple," he began, his eyes falling on Sirius' overjoyed face.

"I know," he said eagerly.

"And the orange flowers, they... they... they really grab your attention," Remus stated, taking in the bright flowers adorning the sofa.

"It's the best sofa ever," Sirius said, his hand running over the arm of the sofa fondly. "I can't believe that the woman said it's been there for months. Why wouldn't this get snapped up in seconds?"

"I don't know," Remus lied. He wondered why someone had made something so awful looking in the first place, but it made Sirius happy and that's what mattered.

"So... what do you think? Don't you just love it?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at the hope in Sirius' eyes and his regret for letting Sirius go and buy the sofa disappeared. He looked back at the ugly sofa in the middle of their living room.

"I love it," he replied.

"I just knew you would," Sirius said, pulling Remus over to the sofa. "It's much bigger than the stupid chocolate coloured one."

"Why would we need a bigger... oh," Remus said as he was pushed back onto the sofa. "That's why."

* * *

><p><strong>Twister Challenge - Write about buying the wrong thing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**Thanks to Raybe for the sofa description. :)**


	24. Jealous

**Prompt Twenty-Four - Jealous.**

* * *

><p>Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him away from the girl helping him find a book and to the counter. He grabbed the books from his boyfriend's arms and put them on the counter, placing the money on top and glared at the girl who followed them to the till, stepping behind it to serve them.<p>

"Sirius?" Remus said, confused.

"Yes, _Love?_" He asked, his gaze not leaving the girls.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, putting a hand on Sirius' arm in concern.

"Nothing," Sirius said, an arm slipping around Remus' waist, his hand resting on Remus' arse. "Just really want to get you home."

Remus smiled at the girl as she handed him the change for the books and the bag.

"Thank you for shopping here, please come in again," the girl said, smiling at Remus. Sirius almost growled at her as he grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him from the shop.

"Sirius what's going on?"

"She was flirting with you," he said, glaring back at the shop. "You'll have to find a new bookshop."

"Was she?" Remus glanced back uncertainly. "There aren't any other bookshops around here though."

"Well, you'll just have to stop being so bloody gorgeous," Sirius muttered, causing Remus to chuckle.

"It's no laughing matter, Moony. Girls love this look." He gestured to Remus' cardigan.

"It's just a cardigan?"

"Yes, you know what they do to _me_, now imagine the effect you are unknowingly having on all these poor girls. It's your fault for acting so cute."

"Is that why you're jealous?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not jealous," he replied. "I just don't think you should ever leave the house again."

"What will I do?" Remus asked, amused.

"We can just stay in bed," Sirius replied, giving Remus' arse a squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>298 words<strong>

**Review please**

* * *

><p><strong>Also written for the Stratified Agage Competition<strong> - Level 1 - Write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy.


	25. Scars

**Prompt Twenty-Five - Scars**

* * *

><p>Hope Lupin rushed into the basement to unlock the cage, her son unconcious on the floor. She quickly scooped him up, rushing him upstairs to his father.<p>

John began to heal the wounds, a couple of scars littering the smooth skin of their son. One day he'd be covered in them, but for now no-one would be able to tell about Remus' condition.

A pain potion was pressed to his lips when his eyes fluttered open. He drank the potion down.

"How do you feel, darling?" Hope asked.

"Sore," the six year old whispered.

Hope held back the tears. "Well, you were very brave last night, so name whatever you want for dinner and I'll make it."

"Can I have a bit of chocolate?" Remus asked hopefully. His mother had become more lenient in giving him chocolate since the attack.

"It's six am," Hope began, but paused at his hopeful face.

"Just a couple of squares," she said, heading to the kitchen and pulling out a chocolate bar for her son.

All her son asked for was a bit of chocolate and after everything that had happened to him, she would make sure she at least had what he wanted.

She just couldn't bring herself to say no.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Also written for: The Stratified Agate Competition <strong>- <strong>Prompt: Write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.


	26. Disowned

**Twenty-Six - Disowned.**

* * *

><p>"They've disowned me," Sirius whispered from Remus' arms. "I can't go back there. What do I do?"<p>

"It's okay," Remus replied softly. "We'll work this out."

"Where will I go? Where will I live?" Sirius said, panic seeping into his voice.

"With James," Remus replied. "He's already spoken to his Mum and Dad. They said you can stay as long as you need."

"My family -"

"Shh love, I'm your family and I'm never going to leave you," Remus said, trying to calm Sirius down. "The same with James and Peter. Whatever you need, we're here for you."

"Promise?" Sirius whispered, pulling back to meet amber eyes.

"I promise," Remus confirmed, brushing his lips against Sirius' before pulling Sirius back into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**122 words**

**Also written for the Stratified Agate Competition. Level I - Task: **write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing


	27. Smile

**Prompt Twenty-Seven - Smile**

* * *

><p>It was a week before Valentine's day when an owl holding a small package landed in front of Remus.<p>

Remus opened the parcel open to find seven individually wrapped milk chocolates. He checked for a note, but there was just a slip of paper.

_'Remus,'_

He offered the marauders a chocolate each and tucked the other four away to eat in class.

The following day another owl with a parcel appeared. Remus examined the owl, realising it was a Hogwarts one.

The person who was generously sending him chocolate was a Hogwarts student at least. A name would have been nice so he knew who to thank.

There was a slip of paper with only one letter on it.

_'I'_

The third day the package contained a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate.

_'Love'_

Remus stared at the slip of paper, realising each note was part of a message.

"Any ideas who is sending this?" Sirius asked.

"Not a clue."

On Valentine's day, Remus watched for the owls. The six days had revealed a message, and he hoped the seventh would reveal a name.

_'Remus, I love you! Be mine -'_

The owls appeared but none came to him. Remus frowned. There were only a few Valentine's day cards for his friends.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked down, noticing a package in front of him. One that definitely didn't arrive by owl. He wondered where it came from.

He opened it to find a box of Honeydukes chocolates and the last card, face down.

With slightly shaking hands he picked the card up and turned it over.

_'Sirius x'_

"Is this a joke?" he whispered.

"Completely serious," Sirius whispered back.

"Good," Remus replied with a smile.

Sirius leaned over to place a shy kiss to Remus' lips.

* * *

><p><strong>300 words<strong>

**Review please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for:<strong>

The Stratified Agate Competition - write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing.

The Valentine's Challenge - Level: Easy. Write about your OPT in a fluffy/romantic setting.

The Secret Admirer Competition - Remus/Sirius.


	28. Last Kiss

**Prompt Twenty-Eight - Last Kiss**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Remus whispered. "Don't you love me anymore?"<p>

Sirius could feel his own heart breaking at the words.

"Of course I do, I just think it's best we end this before one of us gets hurt."

"You mean something could hurt more than this?" Remus asked.

"You don't understand, it's safer if we break up."

"Because I'm a Werewolf and I'm not safe," Remus guessed.

"No, it's not that," Sirius said.

"Is it... do you want to be with someone else? Is that why?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said, not wanting Remus to believe anything of the sort.

"I think I deserve the truth," Remus insisted.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, but he didn't want to lie to Remus. Remus was right, he deserved to know the reason why Sirius was ending their relationship.

"It's because my family somehow know you're a Werewolf and if we stay together, they will hurt you."

"And when you go home, they will hurt you too," Remus added, knowing that Sirius wasn't going to tell him that bit, but they all knew what Sirius' family were like.

"I don't care about me," Sirius insisted. "But if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"So this is the end? Are you going to start seeing anyone else?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "No-one else would ever compare to you, Remus. But we've got this summer and the following school year left. Once we leave here, my parents can't control me anymore. Once I'm free, I'm yours... If you still want me that is."

Remus nodded and leaned over to Sirius, giving him one last kiss before Sirius walked away to finish packing his trunk to go home.

Sirius met James' concerned gaze as he passed James' bed.

"It's only temporary," he said. "I want to keep him safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Also written for the Stratified Agate Competition - Level Two: Write about your pairing breaking up.<p> 


	29. Goodbye

**Day Twenty-Nine - Goodbye**

**(I've almost caught up)**

* * *

><p>Remus had everything packed up and flooed with his belongings to his parents house. All that was left was telling Sirius.<p>

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live with and be with someone who thought that he was the spy. He could understand the rest of the order - but Sirius? Sirius knew Remus loved him more than anything. Sirius knew that Remus would die to protect him - and James and Lily and Peter. He would protect his friends.

But he heard Sirius and Peter talking about him being the spy.

He flooed back to the place where he had once been happy with Sirius. All he had to do was wait.

**...oOo...**

It wasn't long before Sirius returned home. Remus listened as the door shut and Sirius walked in.

"Hey," Sirius said, walking towards Remus. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Sirius..." Remus took a deep breath. Just get it out. Just tell him. "It's over."

"What's over?" Sirius asked.

"This. Us," Remus replied. "Our relationship - it's over."

Sirius stared at him in shock for a moment. "Remus, I don't understand."

"You don't trust me," Remus snapped. "I heard you and Pete. You both think I'm the spy. You think I'd sell you all out and would go and join the Werewolves. You know how much I hate Greyback for what he done, yet you assume I'd go to join his pack."

"I..." Sirius looked lost for words. Remus knew Sirius hadn't expected Remus to know.

"Tell me that you trust me," Remus continued. "Say it and I'll stay. Say you trust me and we'll stay together, I'll unpack my stuff and we'll forget all this happened."

"Remus, I..." Sirius began, reaching for him. "Please stay, I love you."

"I love you too, but it's not enough," Remus whispered. "One day you'll realise it wasn't me, Sirius, but I'll remember that the _only_ reason you didn't trust me was because of my lycanthropy. You don't trust me because I'm a Werewolf. But I'm always going to be one; that's never going to change."

He didn't want to stay any longer. He knew that Sirius would be able to talk him around, convince him to stay. But all Remus wanted was for his boyfriend to trust him. It wasn't too much to ask.

"It's over, Sirius. We're through," Remus repeated. He grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the floo. "Goodbye, Sirius."

"Please -" Sirius began, but Remus had thrown down the powder and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**Attempt 2 - Write about a break-up for the Stratified Agate Competition.**


	30. Insomnia

**Day Thirty**

**Prompt - Insomnia**

* * *

><p>Remus sat on the chair facing the dark haired doctor.<p>

"So, what can I help you with today, Mr Lupin?"

"I'm struggling to sleep," the other man replied. "I spend most of the night awake."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Is there anything else?"

"I think it's Insomnia," Remus added. "I'm just so tired all the time, Doctor Black."

"Okay, I'll have to give you a check-up," the doctor said. "I need you to take your top off and lay on the bed."

Remus obediently walked over to the bed, pulling his top off before laying down.

Sirius walked over to him, and put a stethoscope to his chest.

"Just as I thought, you may need to take your trousers off too," Sirius said.

Remus began to strip when the door opened.

"Oi, I told you both to stop using my office for your kinky games," James shouted. "I have patients to see and... Sirius, are you wearing my doctors coat? Remus, I expected better behaviour from you."

"Sorry James," Remus said, pulling his clothes back on whilst Sirius glared at their friend.

"You spoil all of our fun," Sirius muttered, before following Remus from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**197 words**


	31. Bathroom

**Day Thirty-One**

**Prompt - Bathroom.**

* * *

><p>Sirius started to pull plates out of the cupboard. It was his second date with his long-term crush, Remus Lupin and Remus had offered to cook for him.<p>

He had spent the last hour watching Remus putting spices in the pot as he cooked pasta. Sirius hadn't seen the spices used together before.

Remus must be an excellent cook. It was clear by the way he moved around the kitchen.

Finally the food was ready and Remus shook his head at Sirius' offer to help him serve the food up. Instead, Sirius set the forks on the table and sat a candle in the middle.

Remus walked through with the spaghetti bolognaise and some slices of garlic bread. He set the plates on the table and smiled at Sirius.

"It smells amazing," Sirius said as Remus returned to the room holding a couple of glasses of wine.

"Thanks," Remus said with a grin, putting the glasses on the table by the plates. "I'm glad you think so. I haven't made this before."

Sirius paused for a moment. "You've never made Spaghetti Bolognaise?"

Remus shook his head. "I used to cook at home, but my mum decided she really liked to cook and made everything. Then when I moved out there was no point cooking these meals for one person."

Sirius looked back at his plate.

It _looked_ normal, but now he didn't feel so confident.

But it was Spaghetti Bolognaise - the easiest meal to make. Surely it'd be fine.

"To our second date," Remus said, lifting his glass.

"The second of many," Sirius replied, touching his glass to Remus' and taking a sip. He watched Remus begin go eat and picked up his own fork, swirling some spaghetti onto it and scooping up some mince. He brought the fork to his lips.

It was awful.

He swallowed the horrible food.

"So, what do you think?" Remus asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I've never tasted anything like it," Sirius replied, truthfully.

"It's not as good as my mums, but it's pretty good for a first try," Remus said, eating again.

Sirius reached for the garlic bread. Garlic bread could improve any meal.

**...oOo...**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer," Remus asked, pulling Sirius close.

_No, I want to stay, I really do!_

"I shouldn't." Sirius said, regretfully. "I don't want to rush this."

"We won't be rushing anything," Remus said, pressing his lips against Sirius'.

"Tomorrow, come to mine, it's my turn to cook for you," Sirius said, placing another kiss on Remus' lips after Remus pulled away.

Remus' face lit up.

Sirius left Remus' flat, silently cursing the meal he had eaten. It had left him feeling slightly nauseous and meant he couldn't stay.

**...oOo...**

An hour later Sirius found himself sitting in the bathroom of the flat he shared with James. His back was against the bath, and his knees against his chest. His head rested on his knees.

He was certain that he was going to be sick.

"Mate, are you alright? You've been in here for a while?" James asked from the doorway.

Sirius gave a slight nod.

"What happened?" James asked, taking a seat next to Sirius. "You're not crying are you?"

"Remus can't cook," Sirius muttered, clutching his stomach, and looking up. His eyes fell on the toilet, he was even more certain that he was going to throw up.

"Must have been tough telling him that on a second date," James said sympathetically.

"Tell him - are you joking? I ate the whole plateful," Sirius replied with a groan. "He asked me to stay, I couldn't admit that I wasn't able to stay because he's poisoned me. Told him I didn't want to rush things.

James laughed. "So are you going to tell him he's a terrible cook?"

"Of course not," Sirius said. "I like him too much. I'm just going to have to learn to stomach that food. Maybe I can give him lessons."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Written for My Boring Life Competition** - Prompt: _Sirius feels slightly nauseous._


	32. Strawberry

**Day Thirty-Two - Strawberry**

* * *

><p>The two men stood in the empty apartment in Diagon Alley. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and the pair decided to start over again. No more distrust between them, this time they had decided to make it even more serious and move in together.<p>

Remus had stayed often at Sirius' place, but they had never talked about living together before. They both were excited.

**...oOo...**

Remus watched as Sirius turned the record player on, Queen blaring through the apartment.

Sirius flicking his wand to open a box, records shooting out and settling themselves on the bottom shelf of the empty bookcase in the corner, taking up most of the shelf. Next out of the box was the Gryffindor stuff that Sirius couldn't let go of - a banner, scarf and his Quidditch top from his last year when James had let him on the team - the previous captain had refused him a place because of his temper.

But all James saw was a secret weapon against the Slytherin team, though it wasn't the best idea to hand Sirius a bat when a Slytherin was nearby.

Did Sirius really have to put the banner up above the bed? Did everything have to be done in Gryffindor colours? Merlin forbid they have something green in their apartment.

Remus sighed internally as he went to find a box of his own stuff. If it made Sirius happy, then he wouldn't make a fuss. It was only Gryffindor stuff, and an aversion to the colour green... It could be worse.

**...oOo...**

Sirius headed into their bedroom to sort out his clothes and his eyes fell on the stacks of books.

He grabbed some, walking to the living room to put them away, but quickly realised that the bookcases were already full. Did Remus really own _this many_ books?

He placed the books back into the pile, making plans to buy another bookcase. When he had pictured having his own place, he never imagined there being so many books there.

He opened the shared wardrobe and frowned. Since when did Remus own this many cardigans? He thought he had a lot of clothes, but Remus' cardigan collection wasn't one to be laughed at.

He shook his head, smiling at the clothing. The books made Remus happy and he looked gorgeous in the cardigans, who was Sirius to make any fuss. Remus was living with him and that was better than anything. He could deal with it.

**...oOo...**

Remus pulled a tin our of his rucksack and opened it. He dropped down onto the floor next to Sirius, worn out. It had been a long day and he had been looking forward to opening the tin all day.

But he had decided to save it as a reward for all the good work they had done.

"My mum gave these," Remus said, placing the tin on the floor between them.

They both reached into the tin, grabbing the same sweet and their eyes met.

"The strawberry chocolate ones are my favourite," Sirius said, not releasing the chocolate.

Remus' eyes narrowed. "They're my favourite too," he replied, holding tightly.

Both their eyes darted down to the tin to see how many pink wrappers they could spot.

"This might be the deal breaker," Sirius muttered. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**550 words**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the Amateur Divination Challenge<strong>. Prompt: Chocolate

**The Stratified Agate Challenge** - Level III - Write about your pairing moving in together.

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup.** Waterfall - 500 words. Prompt: Remus Lupin.


	33. Hope

**_Prompt Thirty-Three - Hope._**

**_(I'm ten behind but I will catch up!)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inspired by the Rush Hour Crush section of the Metro newspaper.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>'To the cute guy with long black hair who works at the satchel shop in Central London. You flirted whilst you adjusted a strap for me. Drink?<em>

_Guy in Cardigan.'_

Sirius snatched the newspaper from James, reading for himself to make sure James hadn't exagerated the words.

"See, it's definitely about you," he said. "It's from that guy that keeps blushing when you flirt with him." James took the paper back, reading it again and smirking at his friend.

"Are you certain?" Sirius asked, reading the message again. He always noticed when the guy in the cardigan came into the shop, but that man had always come in with a red-headed woman and Sirius was certain they were dating, otherwise he would have asked the other man out already.

James nodded. "Come on, It's got to be him. Let's send in a reply."

Sirius nodded and pulled out his phone. The bottom of the paper had a number to text and he began planning his message.

If the message wasn't for him, he'd find out soon enough.

He hoped his message would appear in the free newspaper tomorrow for the guy to read.

**...oOo...**

"Lily, I can't believe you put that in yesterday's Metro. I can never go back into that shop ever again," Remus whined, glaring at his friend as she opened that day's copy of the Metro. Lily ignored him as she skimmed through the pages of the paper as they waited for their train to arrive. Finally she found the Rush Hour Crush section.

She read through the messages and was happy to find a reply to the one she put in about Remus.

She grinned and began to read it out loud.

_'Dear Guy in Cardigan._

_This sounds like the beginning of a love story and I'm definitely interested. You know where I work, so I hope you stop in and let's go for that drink?_

_Hot Shop Assistant with the Amazing Hair.'_

"But it could be a case of mistaken identity - I mean lots of people wear cardigans," Remus said, trying not to get his hopes up.

Lily sighed. She had the whole day to convince Remus to turn up there. She was determined that Remus go and see the guy because she knew it was from him and anyone could see that the pair couldn't keep their eyes off each other when Remus went into the shop.

All Remus needed was a little push.

**...oOo...**

Six o'clock came and Sirius and James closed up the shop. As Sirius finished locking up, James grinned and nudged him, nodding in the direction of a man leaning against the wall a short distance away.

Sirius followed his gaze and he couldn't help but grin in the man's direction. It was him, the one he had his eye on for ages. Sirius couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"I'll see you at home," James said. Sirius nodded and began walking over to the guy in the cardigan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**501 words**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the Amateur Divination Challenge<strong> - Prompt - "A love story."

**Rubik's Cube Challenge** - Prompt - Muggle!AU


	34. Music

**Day Thirty-Four - Music.**

* * *

><p>The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing fast. It was the weekend and Sirius had a lot of reason to celebrate. Gryffindor had just won the match against Slytherin and he had the joy of 'accidentally' knocking Lucius Malfoy off his broom with a quaffle.<p>

He also had a lot of reasons to get drunk. Those reasons were called Mother and Father. The reason he was so bothered was because of the letter they had sent him that morning. He had chosen to open it after the match rather than before.

Sirius wondered if they sought out new ways to tell him what a useless disappointment he was. He giggled at thoughts of the two of them hunched over a dictionary looking up words to suit.

Trying to shake the thoughts from his head, he shook it, but only made himself feel dizzy. Where was Remus, Remus would make him feel better.

He glanced around, the bottle against his lips. He took a long swig of it before spotting Remus walking towards him. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him close so they could dance together.

"Sirius -" Remus said.

"Remus?"

"You're -" he began.

"Celebrating," Sirius interrupted with a grin.

"Drunk," Remus corrected.

"Celebrating," Sirius replied.

Remus let out a chuckle, taking the bottle and bringing it to his own lips and taking a swig. He raised his eyebrows at Sirius who was staring at him.

"Sirius?"

"Upstairs?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and followed Sirius, the bottle clutched in his hand as they left the noise of the Gryffindor party behind them. They headed into the dorm-room and Sirius sat down next to Remus, looking intently at him. Remus took another swig of the bottle. The way Sirius was looking at him made it hard to breath.

Was Sirius going to kiss him? Another drink for courage.

"Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot?"

I..."

"You?" Remus asked after a pause.

"Want," Sirius said, looking nervous.

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius was silent for a minute, trying to get the word to pass his lips.

"You," he admitted. Sirius leaned in for a kiss and Remus closed his eyes. Just as lips were about to touch his, Sirius fell onto Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed and took a moment to catch his breath.

This was the third time Sirius had almost drunkenly kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>

* * *

><p>Written for: The Twister Challenge - Each character says one word at a time.<p>

Stratisfied Agate Competition - Level Four - Write about the kiss that never happened.


	35. Sunshine

**Day Thirty-Five - Sunshine**

* * *

><p>Remus watched a playful Padfoot bound through the grass and was glad for the sunshine. They hadn't gone for a walk in ages.<p>

He was so busy watching, he didn't see the girl until they bumped into each other.

"Sorry, I should have been watching -" Remus began.

"No, it was me." She began to wipe the front of his top where her drink had spilt on him.

There was a growl behind her. Her eyes fell on a massive black dog whose hackles were raised and teeth were bared. "Sorry, he doesn't like people touching me," Remus explained, smiling apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>100 words.<strong>

**Drabble Tag: Prompts: Sunshine, Grass, Playful.**


	36. Mystery

**Day Thirty-Six - Mystery**

* * *

><p>It was a mystery really. After the sofa incident, Sirius had somehow convinced Remus to let him pick the new bed blankets.<p>

Remus was too... distracted by what Sirius had been doing to him at the time to think straight. Anything agreed in those moments shouldn't count. Sirius was just taking advantage of his euphoric state where he'd agree to anything the dark-haired wizard asked of him.

"They're the colour of chocolate, I thought you'd like them," Sirius said, proud of himself, as Remus stared in wonder at the blankets. He expected something more colourful. But Sirius had picked well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)<strong>

**100 words**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Tag: Prompts used: <strong>**Mystery, Colourful, Wonder**


	37. Train

**Day Thirty-Seven - Train**

* * *

><p>"He's had a bad summer," James said as he met Remus on the platform. "Sirius hasn't really told me anything about why they kicked him out, but we both knew this was coming."<p>

"It was only a matter of time before they threw him out or he walked out," Remus agreed. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

James nodded his head. "That'd be great. I'll go do Head boy stuff and I'll wait for Peter and tell him to give you some time... I just warn you, every time your name has come up in conversation, Sirius has acted a bit odd."

"Odd?" Remus asked, worriedly.

"Good odd," James clarified.

**...oOo...**

Remus stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and found the usual carriage. After being told that Sirius had an odd reaction to his name, Remus wasn't sure how to act - whether Sirius was upset with him in some way, but as their eyes locked and Sirius smiled widely, Remus knew there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey," Remus said, pushing the door closed. He put a locking charm and silencing charm on the door, hoping that Sirius would choose to confide in him.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

"So... you live with the Potters now?" Remus asked.

"I was disowned," Sirius said.

Remus gave a small shrug. "Well, you get to spend your summers with the Potters and James now, so I think you've got the good end of that deal. Do you want to talk about it?"

"How was your summer? The full moon?"

"Not as easy without you lot, but I lived. Thank you for the package you sent, the chocolate helped a lot."

"It's okay," Sirius replied. The two teens sank down onto the seats, facing each other.

"So, my parents don't like the person I've become and they told me to change or leave," Sirius said. "But I have no intention of changing who I am. They said I'd never amount to anything, I'll never accomplish anything." He let out a loud sigh.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else in the greatest accomplishment," Remus said. "Screw them, I know for sure you'll make something of yourself. Me, James and Peter like you for who you are."

"Well, on that note, I have something for you," Sirius said, suddenly looking nervous.

"Chocolate?" Remus asked, with a small smile.

"No. Not chocolate." Sirius said, reaching up to where his trunk was stored and pulling down some giant daisies.

"I tried to enlarge them and that's when they began to wither," Sirius explained. "I've been trying to make them bloom again. He pulled one daisy from the bunch and looked at it in disappointment.

"Oh," Remus said. "So, who is the lucky girl?" He gave them a tap, the flowers springing to life again.

Sirius pushed the flowers towards Remus. "You are," he said, his face expressing the nervousness he felt.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, Remus staring at the flowers in confusion.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Sirius blurted.

"Huh?" Remus looked up into wide grey eyes.

"I said, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked.

Remus reached for the flowers, smiling. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you... on a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for:<strong>

**Game of Life** - 'Wither' and 'The Hogwarts Express'

**Rummikub Game** - "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment"

**Fill The Calendar** - Daisy

* * *

><p>Thanks for the help, Raybe :)<p> 


	38. Stranger

Day Thirty-Eight - Stranger

* * *

><p>Remus stared at the receipt for the flowers and frowned. He hadn't been searching through Sirius' stuff, the receipt had been on the floor.<p>

He pushed down jealous thoughts. Maybe they had been too busy with Sirius' new career, but Sirius hadn't said a word to Remus that morning about Valentine's Day and Remus had just assumed he had forgotten.

A knock on the door distracted him. He opened it to find a stranger with a bouquet.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Sign here," the man said, passing him the bouquet.

Remus checked the card and smiled.

_'Remus, I love you. Sirius.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please leave a review. :)**

**100 words**

**(To clarify, Remus thought the flowers were for someone else. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not)**

* * *

><p>Written for: Game of Life - Prompt - Valentines<p> 


	39. Consequence

**Day Thirty-Nine - Consequence**

* * *

><p>"He's been throwing up all morning," James said. "I need to take a shower."<p>

"But you can't disturb him," Sirius said, hovering protectively near the door. "Remus is really ill."

"But I need to shower," James whined.

"Use the one in the prefect bathroom," Sirius said, glaring at him.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" James asked.

"Nauseous, throwing up. Clutching his stomach. Dizzy spells," Sirius said, looking at the bathroom door in concern.

"Sounds like he's pregnant," Peter said.

"This isn't pregnancy, right?" James said, looking at Sirius. "Did you knock poor Remus up?"

"What?" Sirius asked, staring at him. "Of course not. He's a guy, it doesn't work like that."

"Sometimes it does if you mess up a spell, and I remember him having a nightmare and you getting into his bed about a month ago."

Sirius shook his head. "No, definitely -"

"Sirius got Remus pregnant?" Peter said, paling. "I'm going to get help."

**...oOo...**

"What's wrong? Peter said it was an emergency. He made it sound like Remus is dying," Lily asked, bursting into the room.

"Sirius got Remus pregnant," James replied.

"I did not," Sirius scoffed. "We haven't even shagged yet. We're not... I didn't get him pregnant. This can't be pregnancy related.

Lily opened the bathroom door and looked at the figure slumped against the wall by the toilet.

"You do remember it's Easter, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Sirius said. "I bought him a giant egg and a..." he trailed off, blushing.

"You mean that stuffed dog that's in your trunk?" James said, with a laugh.

"Shut up," Sirius complained.

"Give him a potion to settle his stomach, and no chocolate for a week," Lily snapped.

She sighed at the blank looks. "Your bloody friend ate too many Easter eggs," Lily said.

"Wow, so Remus really does have a chocolate limit after all," Sirius said in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for: Game of life Challenge - Prompt - Pregnancy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>312 words<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)**


	40. Honour

**Day Forty - Honour**

* * *

><p>Regulus Black stared into the empty bedroom. His parents had retired to bed after hours of shouting and arguing. They had been blaming each other for what happened with Sirius and had been calling his older brother words that Regulus had never thought existed. His eyes moved around the room, from the pictures that were stuck up there to the red banner showing how proud he was of his house and Regulus felt the tears in his eyes when they finally landed on the picture that Sirius had forgotten of him and the Werewolf.<p>

Everyone expected him not to care. That since the brothers had been sorted into different houses, that Sirius didn't mean anything to him anymore, but that wasn't true. Sirius still meant everything.

Sirius was still the brother that wished him a happy birthday and got him a present, becuase their parents never bothered themselves with something so trivial as birthdays. Sirius was the one would would come and check on him when there was a storm. Sirius was the one would would distract him from his parents arguing.

But he lost Sirius the moment his brother was sorted into Gryffindor. Their parents ovserved his letters to his brother, always watching, checking them and they made damn sure that Regulus knew what would happen if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

His mother was convinced that wouldn't happen - Regulus wouldn't be so stupid. Regulus was the good son, the rightful heir. He would do what was required. He would bring honour to his family name.

They were so sure that Regulus would do what was needed. Marry a pure-blood witch of good standing and have Black heirs all of his own. As for love? Well, as his father said - look where 'love' got Sirius. It got him disowned. It made him a blood-traitor.

But looking into the empty room, all Regulus wanted was his big brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the Twister Challenge - write about Regulus Black<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	41. Unfaithful

**Day Forty-One - Unfaithful**

* * *

><p>Sirius never knew anything could hurt him more than watching Remus fall in love with someone else. Watching Remus light up around <em>him<em>, watching Remus smile when his thoughts moved to _him._

Not until he saw Remus' heart break. Not until he watched Remus walk into the dorm-room after his prefect rounds looking so broken that Sirius knew something bad had happened.

Later that night, he found himself in Remus' bed, arms wrapped around the crying boy, trying to offer comfort as the words passed Remus' lips.

"Cheated on me..."

"Caught him...-them in the charms classroom - he was... they were..."

"I loved him, Sirius. What do I do now?"

Sirius shared a look with James and Peter. It was their job to find a way to make Benjy suffer. He'd take care of Remus.

The other boys knew that Sirius would take care of Remus. It was his job.

Sirius just couldn't understand it. Remus' heart was the most amazing gift anyone could receive, and here Benjy threw it away as though it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing. It was priceless. Worth more than anything in the world and he was determined that he would be the next person to get it. Because he would never hurt Remus, he would never be unfaithful.

And it was only fair. After all, his own had belonged to Remus for as long as he could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hangman Challenge<strong> - Letter U for Unfaithful

**What Hurts the Most Challenge** - Cheating/Adultery

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review please :)<strong>


	42. Cuddle

**Day Forty-Two - Cuddle**

**Prompt: Stranger!Sirius thinks Remus needs a little cheering up - from Raybe for the Game of Life Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Remus stood in the queue of the cafe with his head in his hands. "He dumped me," he muttered to his friend, James. "I can't believe it."<p>

"He wasn't good enough for you," James replied.

"Yeah, he was an arse," Remus agreed. "But I was trying to make it work."

"I know," James replied. "But think about it this way - there is nothing stopping you meeting someone new. Someone gorgeous and smart - smarter than Benjy."

"But he was -"

"Stupid for letting you go," James interrupted.

Remus nodded, trying to smile, though he didn't feel like it.

"Let's just order our drinks so I can go home and crawl into bed," Remus muttered as they reached the counter.

He glanced up at a man with grey eyes who was staring intently at him. "Your largest hot-chocolate with a portion of flakes on the side, a piece of chocolate brownie and -"

"Chocolate won't solve your problems," James interrupted.

"Chocolate is proven to make things better."

"Chocolate will make you sick," James countered. "Chocolate..." He trailed off when Remus glared at him.

"Why don't you go and find a table?" Remus suggested.

James walked away with Remus glaring at him until he sat down. He turned to look at the guy from behind the counter.

Before he could fix his eyes on the man, the Barista's arms wrapped around Remus and held him tightly. Remus was too shocked to react.

"Black, what did I tell you about personal boundaries?" the woman making the drinks up shouted.

"Sorry Lily," Sirius said,, pulling away. "It sounded like he needed a cuddle to cheer him up." The girl placed the drinks on the tray and the dark-haired man winked at Remus before picking up the tray and handed it over.

"Enjoy," he said before leaning closer. "Any man that'd give up someone as gorgeous must be stupid or straight."

"Thanks," Remus replied, blushing slightly, taking the tray and ignoring the man's fingers brush his own. He walked over to the table and sat down facing James.

"Do you know him?" James asked, glancing at the counter before looking back at Remus.

"Never met him before in my life," Remus admitted, following James' gaze and blushing again when the guy grinned at him. "He said I looked like I needed a cuddle to cheer me up and that any man that'd give up someone as gorgeous as me must be stupid or straight."

"Sounds like you have an admirer," James said in amusement. His gaze drifted back to the man who was watching Remus. "Not bad looking, do you want his number?"

Remus shrugged. "I was going to ask you to give him mine," he replied. "I mean, I just broke up with Benjy, but it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend, right?" He fished around in his pocket for a scrap of paper. pulling the first one that came to hand out.

His eyes moved over the words on the paper.

"Or I'll call him," Remus said, passing the paper over to James.

_'Hey,_

_When you're over him, give me a call. My phone number's on the other side._

_Sirius.'_

Remus couldn't help but smile. Maybe getting to know the handsome Barista was the best course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	43. Butterbeer

**Ludo Challenge - Prompts: Ice, Jellybeans and "ewww, booger flavoured."**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterbeer<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius glared across the table at James as he opened the last butterbeer. James KNEW Sirius was going to give that to Remus. It was ice cold and Remus would appreciate how thoughtful Sirius was. It was all part of the plan.<p>

They had agreed that they wouldn't mess up each others plans, but James clearly didn't want him to impress Remus.

Remus looked thirsty. Stupid James.

Remus' eyes fell on the butterbeer. "Any more left?" he asked, hopefully.

"Just pumpkin juice," Peter replied, after getting up to check. James didn't even look guilty as he took a swig of the drink and Sirius couldn't kick him without it being obvious.

He eyed the box of jellybeans on the side. Muggle ones and smiled to himself. He stood up and went to his bedside table, pulling out the bertie-botts beans. He had a handful of nasty ones left. He poured them in with the handful of muggle-jellybeans and returned to his seat.

"Anyone want the rest of these?" he asked. Just as Remus went to speak up, Sirius slid a chocolate across the table to the Werewolf. Remus grinned at Sirius, picking the chocolate up and unwrapping it. Peter eyed the candy, suspicious of the look on Sirius' face.

"Yeah, I love jellybeans," James said, reaching his hand out.

Sirius handed the almost empty packet over and James tipped them out into his hand and threw them all into his mouth.

After a couple of chews, he realised what he was eating and reached for his drink, which had disappeared from the table. "Ewww, bogey flavoured," James shouted, before running into the bathroom to spit them out.

"Butterbeer?" Sirius asked, handing he bottle to Remus with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	44. Pyjamas

**Pyjamas**

* * *

><p>Sirius moved closer to the window and stripped his top off. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the curtain across the alley twitch and grinned to himself. Perfect.<p>

He turned and began his stretches, making sure he was on full view. Remus was watching. Remus was always watching him.

A quick check out of the corner of his eye to make sure Remus was still there and he slowly began to strip his trousers off, his boxers following. He checked himself out in the mirror before the bedroom door slammed open, Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"It's about time," Sirius purred.

Remus didn't say a word as his eyes slowly trailed over Sirius' body. Sirius grinned at him, noticing that Remus hadn't even stopped to put shoes on. He was in his pyjamas.

"That was very naughty, Sirius," he said. "You know I have a test in the morning."

"And I'll make you relaxed for your test," Sirius replied, crossing the room to remove Remus' clothes. "Are you going to punish me?" he whispered.

"Tomorrow," Remus promised. "Right now I believe you wanted to help me relax."

* * *

><p><strong>Written for Stratego: Prompt - Neighbours.<strong>


	45. Sobbing

**Sobbing**

* * *

><p>He stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing a dark-haired man with piercing grey eyes and beautiful cheekbones.<p>

Lily, who had been forced to listen to the story three times, rolled her eyes as Remus mentioned again how the man in the shop just walked upto him and attacked him.

With his lips.

"What I would really like to know is why you didn't get his number if you like him so much, " Lily said.

"Because he only snogged me because he thought I was someone else," Remus replied with a sigh.

Lily smiled to herself. That was clearly a line and she intended to see this guy for herself. It wasn't often Remus got worked up over someone.

...oOo...

A few days later, Remus found himself being dragged into the men's clothing store. Lily dragged him over to the cardigan section and started looking around. Whispers came from the next aisle.

"He came back."

"Yeah I knew he would since you scared him away the first time."

"I didn't scare him -"

"Mate, you walked upto him, snogged him and then said you thought he was someone else and walked away. He probably thought you were insane."

"I panicked. I admit I could have handled that better. Isn't he beautiful?"

"No, but his friend is."

"Do you think I could get away with snogging him again?"

"No."

"But I want him, I want to keep him, what should I do?"

Lily had heard enough. She looked around, spotting two men peeking around a clothes rail and marched over.

"Can I help you?" The guy with glasses asked, suddenly sounding very professional.

Lily shook her head, before turning her focus to the other man. "My friend needs help picking out a cardigan that suits him," she said.

The man with the grey eyes smiled and walked over to where Remus was looking through the cardigans.

"You need me?"

"Oh God yes," Remus began before blushing. "I mean, I could use an opinion - your opinion because you clearly know a lot about looking amazing. I mean fashionable."

Lily grinned and turned to the man in glasses. "That's all the help they're going to need," she told him.

The man nodded. "I'm glad you both turned up. Sirius can be quite the drama queen. I've already spent three days listening to him sobbing about losing his soulmate. I have to tell you, I hate it when he cries."

* * *

><p>Stratego - "he stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing..."<p> 


End file.
